Bad Influence
by miamimac23
Summary: J.J. stays late to help Will close down Club TBD. Who knew his goody goody cousin could be such a bad influence on him? SLASH. The M-rated stuff is coming soon enough.
1. Chapter 1

"Thanks for staying and helping me clean up the club."

Will Horton was wiping down the bar with a rag, while J.J. Deveraux flipped chairs onto tabletops.

"Don't mention it, cuz," the younger brunette assured.

"Nah, I really do appreciate it," Will continued. "Sonny's been helping his dad with some case all week, and I'm trying my best to alleviate some of his stress."

"I'll bet you are," J.J. said with a naughty smirk.

"Ha. Ha. Very funny," Will said, with an overdramatic roll of the eyes. "I just meant I've been trying to do as much as I can here, so he doesn't have to worry about it. I don't know how he does it though. I'd be here all night if you hadn't offered to stay and help. So thank you."

J.J. flipped the last chair. "I'm happy to help, really. You've both been super supportive through this whole court thing and the mess with Theresa. It's the least I can do. So what else needs done?"

Will looked around the space. Everything looked in order. Except for one half empty bottle of vodka left on the bar.

"You could help me finish that off," Will half-joked.

J.J. was a little surprised. His cousin always seemed a little straight-laced. Maybe coming out of the closet had lowered his inhibitions.

"Hmmm…I don't know man. I'm trying to walk the straight and narrow right now. Besides, can't you get in big trouble for serving a minor?"

Will looked surprised, "And here I thought you couldn't care less about rules. Has my bad boy cousin truly reformed?"

J.J. playfully punched Will's arm. "I'm trying here, okay?"

"Maybe you're just afraid I'll drink you under the table," Will taunted. "I am older than you."

"Ha! I guarantee I've had a lot more practice!"

"Alright then." Will pulled two shot glasses out from under the bar and began filling them with the clear liquid. He slid one in front of J.J. "Show me what you got."

J.J. hesitantly grabbed the glass and held it for a few seconds, wondering whether this was a good idea or not. He looked up to see Will with a mischievous look in his eyes as he held up his own shot glass. 'What the hell,' J.J. thought.

"Bottoms up."

And with that, both boys gulped down the liquor.

"Man, Sonny gets the good stuff," J.J. laughed.

"I'm glad you like it," Will said, reaching for the bottle again. "Drink up."

"Are you serious?" the younger boy asked incredulously.

"Hey, we might as well finish the bottle. Besides…we've worked hard tonight. I think we've earned this."

"You're a bad influence on me," J.J. said. "Who would have thought?"

Will smirked and took down another shot, so J.J. went ahead and followed suit. He was already starting to feel good. "Hit me again, bartender."

The blond smiled and kept the drinks flowing.

* * *

Author's Note: There needed to be more J.J. fan fiction. This chapter is just a little preview/set-up. There will definitely be action coming. If you've read my other story on here, you know it's usually heavy on the sex with some plot sprinkled throughout. Obviously, don't continue reading if you don't like Slash, or I guess Incest since they're technically cousins.


	2. Chapter 2

J.J. stretched out in one of the booths, his head a little woozy from all the shots he'd taken. Will sat on the other side of the booth, trying to get the last few drops out of the vodka bottle to land in his shot glass.

"I can't believe we finished that thing," J.J. laughed.

"It's not done yet," Will said, plopping the final shot down on J.J.s side of the table. "You're up."

J.J. struggled a little to sit upright. "Nah man, that one's all yours."

"You have to," Will playfully whined. "God, the last time I drank this much, Sonny and I ended up doing-…er, never mind." Will laughed nervously.

J.J. smiled at his cousin, "Dude, you don't have to censor yourself around me. You're not my only gay friend, ya know."

"Right. Habit," Will confessed.

"So…what were you going to say?" J.J. prodded. "You and Sonny ended up doing…"

An unmistakable blush crept across Will's cheeks. "We, uh, ended up doing it on the bar."

J.J.'s eyes widened in disbelief. "Are you serious?! You, perfect little Will Horton, hooked up in a public place?"

"Right over there," the blond grinned, pointing at the bar he had just wiped down minutes earlier. "And I can assure you cuz, I may be perfect. But I'm definitely not little."

J.J. felt a little tingle go through his body. The way Will said it, with that goofy grin on his face…if J.J. didn't know any better, he would think Will was flirting with him. He decided to play back.

"Well, must be in the Horton genes then." J.J. threw back the last shot, slammed the glass down, and smiled at Will. "So…this might be out of line…but I've always kind of wondered about something…"

Will threw his head back and giggled. "I have a feeling I know where this is going. You straight boys are all the same."

J.J. laughed, too. "Shut up, you don't know what I was gonna ask."

Will pursed his lips and leaned forward, folding his hands on the table. "You were going to ask which one of us…pitches and catches, so to speak."

"Alright, fine," J.J. admitted defeat. "You got me."

"Well, contrary to popular belief, most gay couples are generally versatile. Where's the fun in only doing it one way?"

"Hey, I've enjoyed it one way for years," J.J. said with a wink.

"Maybe if you tried the other way, you'd change your tune," Will joked.

Another tingle shot through the brunette. Surprisingly, he wasn't put off by what Will said. "Maybe," he said quietly.

Will shook his head. "I can't believe I'm talking about sex with my little cousin. Man, we definitely drank too much. We should probably call it a night."

"Oh come on, this is kinda fun," J.J. said. "Besides, I can't go home until this buzz wears off. My mom would kill me."

Will silently agreed. He didn't want to disturb Arianna and Gabi, or have to explain to Sonny why he was drunk. "Alright, any more questions, young grasshopper?"

J.J. let a moment go by. "That night. On the bar. Which way did you go then?"

Will's eyes glimmered as he remembered that night with Sonny. It was after the club's first really successful night. Sonny was on a high. They shared a bottle of champagne. Followed by more alcohol. One thing led to another, and…

"…he had me on my back on the bar, giving it to me hard. God, that was a hot night. I came three times."

J.J.'s mouth was suddenly dry, as an undeniable heat spread through his body. Most alarming though was the tightness he felt in his crotch as he imagined Sonny Kiriakis pounding his cousin into the bar just a few feet away.

"Wow. Alright, then."

Will shook from his reverie, suddenly embarrassed. "Oh, I'm sorry, dude. I just got caught up in the moment, and took that too far, didn't I?"

"No, no! It's cool," J.J. assured. "I'm the one who asked the question."

Will arched an eyebrow. "Speaking of…why so curious about our sexcapades all of a sudden?"

J.J. fidgeted in his seat, still willing his erection to go down. "No reason. Just curious, is all."

"Curious, huh?" Will said, looking his cousin over. "Like…curious about what it's like? Being with another guy, I mean."

"Well…yeah," J.J. admitted. "I mean, I guess. It's just kinda foreign to me! You've obviously had sex with girls and guys. Is one really better than the other?"

"I can't answer that question for you, J.J." Will said. "Sex can be enjoyable with anyone under the right circumstances. Personally, sex with Sonny is 100 times better than what I had with Gabi. Not that she's bad or anything!"

J.J. laughed, "Nah, I get you. I've just heard that sometimes guys are better at…stuff than girls."

"Well, there's really only one way to find out."

J.J. stiffened. All over. He laughed nervously. "Are you saying I should just go ask Rory or someone to blow me so I can satisfy my curiosity?"

Will shrugged. "Maybe not Rory, per se, but someone you trust. There's nothing wrong with a little experimentation. Come on, I can tell from all the squirming you've been doing in that seat the idea excites you."

Will's smile turned devilish as he stared his younger cousin straight in the eyes.

"Can I be honest with you?" Will continued before J.J. could think what to say. The brunette simply nodded, wordlessly.

"Remembering Sonny fucking me on the bar…and then picturing you getting sucked off by your friend…it's gotten me painfully hard over here. And I think it's safe to wager, you're having the same problem."

J.J. looked down at his lap. His dick was threatening to rip a hole through his already too-tight jeans. He swallowed loudly.

"Prove me wrong," Will pushed. "Stand up."

For a moment, J.J. thought of trying to will away his erection. To think of Julie or Caroline naked, or something. But he knew it was futile. And a part of him actually wanted to see where this would go.

With wobbly legs, J.J. stood up and slipped out of the booth. Even in the low lights of the club, there was no hiding the protrusion from his crotch.

Will unconsciously licked his lips. He couldn't deny J.J. was a hot guy. Seeing him standing there in his current state of arousal was enough to drive any gay man crazy.

"Looks like I was right," the blond said. "And you were right too. The Horton men are definitely blessed."

J.J. was pretty sure his blush had spread across his entire body at this point. He was used to getting a lot of attention from girls. And heck, he'd even noticed guys checking him out from time to time. But here was his cousin, staring him down like a hungry lion looks at a zebra. There was lust in Will's eyes, and it only made J.J. harder.

Will slid himself out of the booth as well. Though it was harder to see in his black slacks, J.J. could tell he was just as aroused.

"Ya know, Rory's probably high or passed out somewhere right now," Will said. "But I think I know another way to satisfy your curiosity."

Will stepped closer to J.J. To his delight, the younger man didn't step back. Instead, he locked eyes with Will as the distance between them shrank.

"Can I be honest with you now?" J.J. asked when there was barely a foot between them.

"Always," Will assured.

J.J. swallowed again. "When you were telling me about Sonny fucking you on the bar…for a second…I imagined it was me."

Will moved even closer, to the point where their protruding bulges grazed one another and both boys inhaled sharply.

"Imagined it was you doing what?" Will asked, breathing heavily now, practically able to taste J.J.'s own breath.

"Me fucking you."

That was all it took. Will launched forward even as J.J. did the same. Both boys' mouths met in a passionate battle for dominance, while their hard bodies pressed firmly against one another.

* * *

**Author's Note: I really thought I'd get to the big action in this chapter, but the conversation just kept flowing. Nothing wrong with added build up though :)**


	3. Chapter 3

J.J.'s hands closed around Will's waist, pulling the blond boy as close to his body as possible. Meanwhile, Will's hands were clamped onto J.J.s smooth face, practically attacking his cousin's mouth with his own.

J.J was the first one to pull back. "Wait…wh-what are we doing?"

Will dropped his hands. "I know you're new to this whole guy-on-guy thing, but if you don't know what we're doing, I don't know if I can help you."

J.J. turned and paced toward the bar. After a few beats, he looked back at this cousin.

"What about Sonny? I don't wanna cause any more problems for my family."

Will gave J.J. a sympathetic look and walked to stand in front of the brunette again.

"Don't worry about Sonny. This is about you…" As Will spoke he ran his hand down J.J.'s chest and stomach, descending past the belt that held his jeans up. "…and me."

At that moment, Will's hands cupped the now semi-hard bulge in J.J.'s pants. The younger boy inhaled sharply and unconsciously bucked his hips into Will's groping hand.

"Are you sure?" J.J. started to ask, but Will cut him off mid-sentence with another kiss.

J.J.'s back pressed against the bar as Will continued to work his dick back to full mast. J.J., almost unintentionally, reached both of us hands around to cup the firm globes of Will's ass causing Will to moan into J.J.'s mouth.

Suddenly Will's kisses were leaving J.J's lips and moving down his neck. When he reached the last bit of skin exposed by J.J's deep V-neck, Will pulled back and grabbed the hem of the shirt.

"May I?"

J.J. could only nod, but that was all the encouragement Will needed. He lifted the shirt upward and off of J.J's surprisingly toned body.

"Damn, cuz," Will practically drooled, tracing the contours of J.J's abdominal muscles. "Little J.J. is all grown up. I still remember those summers at the lake. You were just a kid. And now you're a fucking sexy man."

J.J. was sure he blushed. "You're one to talk. Let me see you."

Will was excited by J.J.'s request and the fire in his eyes. He grabbed the neck of his own shirt and whisked it off. The two boys stood shirtless before one another, both incredibly fit. Where J.J. was more lean and toned, Will was a little more buff. His pecs in particular were huge. J.J. was so enthralled he reached out to grab the two mounds, tweaking Will's nipples in the process.

"You better not be imagining these are boobs," Will jokingly warned.

J.J. laughed, "No way. These are actually much hotter. They're so firm. And strong."

Will decided to show off that strength by wrapping his arms around J.J. and pulling him in tightly for another deep kiss. He then started to mimic his earlier descent, but this time there was no shirt to hinder his path.

J.J.'s pulse quickened each time Will placed a kiss lower and lower down his body. From his lips, to his neck, to each nipple in turn, and one for each ab. Before long, Will was on his knees, kissing and licking around J.J.'s bellybutton as his fingers worked on the brunette's belt.

"Is this really happening?" J.J. wondered out loud.

Will glanced up, seduction in his eyes. "This is why we started this. I'm going to show you how much better guys are."

With that, Will jerked J.J's jeans down to his ankles. The younger boy hadn't even realized Will had completely undone them. Now Will knelt with his face directly in front of J.J.'s obscenely bulging boxers.

Will licked his hips seeing J.J.'s hardened dick secured down the right leg of his blue-checkered boxer shorts. If they had been any shorter, the head would be poking out of the bottom. As it was, a large wet spot had formed; and that's exactly where Will's mouth went.

J.J. gasped and had to grab the edge of the bar as Will's warm mouth descended onto the head of his dick through his underwear. The blond boy lovingly sucked through the fabric and placed soft kisses along the head and shaft. He could taste the saltiness of J.J.'s pre-cum that had soaked through the material.

Grazing his nails up J.J.'s legs and thighs, Will reached the waistband of the boxers and slowly eased them down, just enough to expose J.J's well groomed pubic hair and the very base of his dick. Will placed a dozen kisses on this sensitive area, feeling the rest of J.J's member pulse against its restrictions.

"Will, please…" J.J. begged.

That was all the encouragement Will needed. He pulled the boxers the rest of the way down, causing J.J.'s cock to bounce upward, pointing straight at Will's mouth. Will's right hand wrapped around the base and gave a few pulls, getting a feel for his cousin's quite ample meat.

Just as J.J. thought Will was going in for the kill, the blond switched course and instead sucked one of J.J.'s balls into his mouth. J.J. jumped a little, before throwing his head back in pleasure.

Will pulled back to run his tongue along J.J.'s sac, only to pull the other testicle into his mouth. All the while, his hand continued to lazily stroke J.J.'s dick. When he knew he had teased the boy enough, Will then ran his tongue from the balls to the base of J.J's cock, and then all the way up the shaft. He softly flicked the head with his tongue, catching a bead of pre-cum, before engulfing the tip.

J.J's knuckles were white as he gripped the counter for dear life. He took a second to look down and see his older cousin's mouth just latched onto the head of his penis. Not moving, but swirling his tongue all around the most sensitive part of J.J.'s anatomy.

"Will…I already feel close, man…"

Not wanting to waste this opportunity, Will eased his ministrations on J.J's dickhead, and proceeded to slide his lips down the lengthy shaft. When he got about halfway, he pulled back, sucking hard on the tip. Then descended yet again, this time even farther. Back and forth, back and forth, until he had J.J's entire six inches buried in his throat.

"Holy fuck!" J.J. exclaimed. No girl had ever been able to do that before.

He instinctively took his hands off the bar and weaved his fingers through Will's hair. As Will pulled back a bit, J.J. thrust right back into this mouth. Will gagged for just a second, causing J.J. to stop. But Will placed his hands on the smooth cheeks of J.J.'s bubble butt and urged his cousin to keep thrusting. J.J complied, and the two got into a perfect rhythm as he fucked his cousin's mouth.

After a few moments, Will pulled off to catch his breath. He gave J.J. a few spit-covered strokes, and then proceeded to suck the head and stroke the shaft in beautiful unison. The combination was too much for J.J. to handle. His legs began to quiver as he felt a wave of pleasure rush through his body.

"Will, stop, I think…I-I'm gonna cum. I'm gonna cum!"

The only thing that did was make Will stroke faster and suck harder. He could feel J.J.'s entire body stiffen as the first spurt of warm cum shot into the back of his throat.

"Fuck!" J.J. exclaimed, struggling to stand upright as Will continued to go to town on his exploding dick.

Shot after shot went in Will's mouth, and he swallowed each one like a pro. When he was pretty sure J.J. was empty, he gave one more suck on the tip just to be sure. Will let the softening dick drop from his mouth and looked up at J.J. with a twinkle in his eyes. He couldn't remember every seeing a sexier sight than J.J. Deveraux, naked save for the pants around his ankles, sweating in post-orgasmic bliss. All because of him.

Will stood up and kissed J.J. again. The brunette could taste a bit of himself on Will's lips. For whatever reason, that only made him kiss back harder.

"So," Will finally said, "can we all agree that guys are better at giving head now?"

J.J. looked down at his still exposed body, catching a glimpse of Will's still hard cock trapped in his slacks.

"I don't know…I think I might need some more convincing."

* * *

Author's Note: I never mean for these to drag on as much as they do, lol. Sorry if you were all anxious for more action, but I guess it's gonna be a slower journey. More to come soon though, and eventually some more characters will be added :)


End file.
